To Become The Very Best
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: Aura Ash, but no over the top power or any crap about being a chosen one or power crazed Pokemon destroying the world. Ash will be Mature yet childish and little power hungry as well. His main focus is Dragon type Pokemon. Anyone even with a little bit knowledge about Pokemon can read it. No Harem or Gay Stuff.


**Greetings to all. My name is Paul if you are wondering. I have decided to write a story for Pokemon and I was about to get an account when my cousin told me that he already have an account by the name of NarutoTheTrueLegend.**

**My cousin stopped writing stories to focus on his masters degree so don't expect my writing skills to be on the same level as him.**

**This is my first fiction for any anime or game. **

**I hate when people bring destruction of the world by some legendary Pokemon or all that crap. I don't mind aura and psychic abilities, but the destruction of the world? Like seriously guys!**

**Legends can be and will be defeated. They will be on an entirely different level, but any of elite 4's top Pokemon could trash them. The legendary Pokemon's growth rate will be slow but when they reach their respective full potential they all will become unstoppable monsters especially the top tier.**

**No Harem, but I am not sure about pairings. Ash won't be destroying the competition with newly trained Pokemon and I will work on the gym system later on. **

**Starting age is 13 years. No trainer will catch 200 or 1000 Pokemon. (Seriously, who is the guy paying trainers to feed their Pokemon!?**

**Money will be rewarded to the winner of the match according to the level of the trainer. Pokemon Leagues are prestigious leagues only for the top class trainers.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen and all the adorable kids, I am Rudy with the cameraman Mike. Today we are covering a rising star of the Pallet Town, a 14 yr old prodigy, Daisy Oak as she challenges the famous gym leader of her own home town; Mr Denial Ketchum for the Power Badge. Why its called power badge? Simply because the Pokemon trained in this gym are the very definition of power and domination!" Rudy exclaimed loudly as he introduced the granddaughter of the world famous professor Oak.

Daisy waved back at the camera with a brilliant smile on her beautiful face. Though outwardly she seemed composed and calm, inside was a different story. But no one could blame her for being nervous as the only badge Ash's dad gave away in last 3 three years was to the champion of the Indigo and Jhoto league.

_Calm down girl. Mr Ketchum will not use his personal Pokemon against a greenhorn trainer like me, and I only have to defeat his 3 Pokemon with six of mine. Though even champion barely managed to defeat Mr Ketchum's three with his most powerful 6, and Mr Ketchum wasn't even using his most powerful Pokemon. Well, that's to be expected from someone who was called up to join elite four. I still wonder why he refused, though? Huh! Whatever reason he had has nothing to do with me. I have to win this battle to get the Power badge or I won't be able to participate in the Indigo League_ thought daisy as she cursed herself for not collecting badges sooner.

To participate in the Pokemon League, trainers had to collect 8 badges or 16 badges if the badges weren't from the main gyms. Daisy had 4 badges till now from the main ones (**Minimumly required**) and 4 from weaker ones which equals to six badges. The selection rounds start in 1 week and the main tournament in 1 month. So, she had to win as winning the power badges equals to winning 2 main or better known as 'Poster Gym Badges'.

"Now, Daisy Oak is entering inside to challenge the gym leader along with her family members," Rudy said as he saw the famous Oak family entering in the gym.

"Grandpa, you don't look happy?" Daisy asked. Gary and his Parents also looked at the elderly man. Professor sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Daisy you are the apple of my eye, but you're going to get destroyed. Why can't you just train for another year? And if you don't want to, then at least challenge other gyms instead of wasting your time here," Professor Oak asked tiredly as he tried to make his innocent granddaughter realize her stupidity.

"I know that my chances are slim, but there is a chance. I want to make you proud grandpa and even if I lost to Mr Ketchum at least I would've an excuse to not being able to collect all the badges," Daisy defended her case.

"I am very proud of you Daisy. Most trains don't even win 2 badges in their first year from the main gyms and your Pokemon team is very balanced and healthy, but you shouldn't rush into a losing battle. But if you want to battle I won't stop you. Just promise me that you won't lose your heart and stop training even if you do get crushed," Oak pleaded.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Please grandpa have some faith in me and even if I do lose I won't be a sour loser over losing to the legend killer Denial Ketchum."

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" asked Ash Ketchum, a ten year old boy with warm brown eyes and black messy hairs.

"Oh! Ash-chan, I here to battle your dad for the Power Badge. Where is he?" Daisy asked with bravado as the camera followed after her.

Ash gently shook his head at the "Chan' suffix. "Don't call me that I am 10 years old now! And well dad is on a vacation with mom to do the one on one battle with her in warm, cozy hotel bed," Ash repeated the word his father told him before leaving with his sick mother, well she did seem sick to little Ash with all the blood rushing in her face.

Adults flushed at that while Gary walked up to his best friend and rival. "So, your dad also likes to play naked wrestling with your mom?" Gary asked innocently while Daisy gagged a little and Pro. Oak gave his son a thumbs up.

"Yes, my parents get in a super great mood after they are done with their battle, but forget about that for now and tell me why you guys have a Cameraman with you?" Ash asked and adults froze when they realized that everything two kids said was telecasted in the whole Kanto region live. Rudy had a knowing smirk on his face and for some reason Gary's parent found floor extremely fascinating.

"My sister wanted to challenge your dad for the badge but I think now she has to battle you Ashy –boy," Gary retorted with mock anger while adults and the your Daisy found Gary's statement little confusing.

"Gary, why would I battle Ash for the badge? He isn't the gym leader," Daisy said with a sigh. _Here goes my chance to enter the Pokemon league _She thought despondently. But she raised her eyebrow when Gary shook his head.

"Normally that would've been true, but last week Mr. Ketchum decided to make Ash the stand in gym leader in his absence, though the rules of battle will change from 3 vs 6 from 3 vs 3 and both trainers being able to substitute their Pokemon," Gary revealed calmly shocking everyone in Kanto as it was being watched live by most of the people.

"Wha-What? Is it true Ash?" Pro. Oak asked in shock. Ash nodded, little confused while Daisy eyes gleamed. _Here I come Pokemon league! _Daisy exclaimed in her head.

"Oakie-Dokie Ash, I, Daisy Oak from Pallet town challenge your gym and accept your conditions, so let's begin!" Daisy cried before walking into the challenger box with a huge grin on her face.

Still a little confused, but equally or even more eager to battle his first official battle besides the one-sided thrashing he got from his parents. Ash too walked up and took the place, usually reserved for his father or occasionally his mother.

"Okay, so as the acting gym leader I will bring out my Pokemon first, Rita will be the referee," Ash explained as Rita walked between the large field. Unlike many other gyms, Power gym's battling was divided into three sectors, one side was rocky, one was sandy and in the middle there was a big pool.

"This battle is between Daisy Oak from Pallet Town vs the acting gym leader Ash Ketchum for the prestigious Power Badge!" Rita, the referee declared loudly.

"Okay, Pichu, I chose you," Ash yelled and threw a Pokeball… only to discover that his Pichu again escaped from his Pokeball.

"Ah! Pichu! Where are you? Come here, we have a battle to fight!" Ash shouted while everyone sweat dropped. _This will be a piece of cake _Daisy thought as a little yellow and black little mouse finally stumbled on the battle field and immediately tripped and began to nurse his bruised head.

* * *

**So, What you guys think? I copied his style for reference as I don't read much beside occasional novels.**

**Please leave a review and list of Pokemon Ash should've. But I want a solid team so no place for weaklings.**

**Thanks for reading. I will try to write bigger chapters. **


End file.
